1. The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a spool to film attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various known means exist for attaching a rear end of a filmstrip to the core or hub of a film spool onto which the filmstrip is intended to be wound. For example, the core of a film spool can have a slit for receiving the rear end of the filmstrip to anchor the rear end. Alternatively, a piece of adhesive tape can be used to secure the rear end of the filmstrip to the core of the film spool.
More specifically, prior art European Patent Application number 0 095 148 A2, published Nov. 30, 1983, discloses a spool to film attachment comprising a filmstrip having an oval-shaped engagement hole formed in a rear end of the filmstrip proximate a rearmost straight edge of the filmstrip and a film spool having an engagement pawl which projects from the core of the spool to be received in the film hole.